Legends Come and Gone: Adventures of the Trinity
by IliadofLife
Summary: A foul wind sweeps across the plains of New Hyrule. The goddesses have abandoned the chosen ones, so what now? The fate of New Hyrule, and the gods, rest in the hands of the Trinity. Rated T for Foul Language and Sexual Innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

Legends Come and Gone: Adventures of the Trinity

Chapter One: Nobel Oblige the Grand Helmaroc King

Legends of New Hyrule... Nothing more than old wives' tales used as bed time stories for the royal family, or so I thought. It was not until I was sucked into a legend of my very own that I began to take these so called "wives' tales," more seriously.

While, yes, I have never taken these tales seriously until now, there was one that I enjoyed, it was the Adventure of Link: Legend of the Majora's Mask. It was about a land of magical masks that could transform their wearers, and how it was saved by the legendary hero from a moon threatening to destroy them in a matter of three days. I have fond memories of staying up late on school nights, just listening to the husky voice of my father as he breathed life into the words scrawled on the pages of that old leather book. Every time he read that story to me, he would show me a mask he found floating in the great sea, it was a steel mask said to bestow upon the wearer the powers of the Grand Helmaroc King. I had always wanted the mask, because being born to a Hylian mother and a Rito father, I was not allowed to receive a scale from the great Valoo thus reduring me wingless for life. This bothered me more than I let on, but not once did I try to steal my father's mask.

Seven years later, on my eighteenth birthday, I found a special present among the contents of my school lunch, it was the mask of the Grand Helmaroc King. Attached to it was a letter, the words on it, seared into my mind even to this very day.

"Dear Nobel,

I have always regretted never putting up a fight for your wings. You never chose to be born into this situation, yet you accepted it with open arms and an open heart. I am so sorry you didn't get your wings... The day the chief, your very own uncle, denied you of them, I had never seen so much pain in your eyes. That's why your mother and I moved the family to New Hyrule, because we couldn't bare to see you take the heat for our decision. I know moving to New Hyrule has been a challenge, one that you have made the most of, and you've done more than enough to prove that yourself a man; so, I hereby entrust you with this mask, and ask that you use its power responsibly.

Sincerely,

Your Father."

The moment cold steel met my tan skin, my destiny had been decided.

"Welcome to the Trinity, Nobel."

* * *

><p>It's short I know, but it's only the first part of the prologue so you better bet I have more to come. If you guys have any advice for the future or anything you would want to see in this fan-fiction. Feel free to tell me. Also I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm so freaking sorry everyone. I took way too long to get this second part out and it's really bad because it's been finished for a week. I'm a senior in high school and my research paper is killing me. Anyway reviews remind me to keep writing everybody so please feel free to review. Without any more ado I give you the second part of chapter one (hopefully it doesn't fail because this is the second draft not the final but I didn't want you all to wait any longer so I decided to just run with it.)

* * *

><p>Chapter One Part Two<p>

I was plunged into a dark abyss, falling with no end in sight; as I descended further into perpetual darkness, images flew past me, all showing the same event: A little girl hiding behind a boy who looked just like myself, with a Helmaroc speeding towards them, beak open and talons at the ready. The boy drew his sword, it was broken, dull and rusted...yet fearlessly the boy charged towards the Helmaroc, blade drawn back, his end almost certain; all of a sudden, the images stopped, and myself not soon after. Soon, the sound of wings flapping filled my ears, but I could not make out where they were coming from; then, without warning, thousands upon thousands of Helmarocs surrounded me, flying around me like I was a dead carcass, all of them were wearing masks, each one unique in it's own way. All of a sudden they all dove down and landed around me, watching me, luminescent gold piercing my very soul.  
>One last Helmaroc flew down, he was the largest of all, his plumes a brilliant white and silver. His mask was very different from the rest. It was a brilliant Saphire, it's shape was that of a helm and crown synthesized into one. The large raptor slowly circled me once before taking flight once more. It flew higher and higher until its cerulean crown shined like a star in the pitch-black "sky" above me. Then it went into a dive.<br>Its wings cut the air like a knife does butter, beak aimed right for his target: me. I didn't move an inch though, I couldn't. My body felt as if it was rooted into the ground, whether it was because of fear or just sheer stupidity I don't know but all the same there I stood. In an instant I felt the Helmaroc's beak connect with my head, pain raking my body as I was crushed under the sheer weight of this Helmaroc, and in a flash of light, it was all over.

"The...King...Is...Here..."

"Long...Live...The...King..."

When the light died down, I found myself back in the cafeteria of my school. I surrounded by a mob of people, all whispering and gasping, with the occasional point. I stumbled to my feet, trying my best not to fall on my ass again, this was awkward enough without my two left feet. My head felt like I got run over by Goron. I brought my hands up to head but instead of feeling skin or hair, I felt cold, rough, metal against the tips of my fingers: The Grand Helmaroc King's Mask. Oh dear Nayru what have I gotten myself into?  
>"I don't know your Majesty, I think the mask fits you nicely." Someone said. I scanned the room for said someone. "Your Majesty look to the window! Over Here!" They said again. I then heard a tapping noise, and turned to find a sole blue bird tapping at the window with it's beak. I rubbed my eyes and blinked, the bird tapped more rapidly at this. "You're not hallucinating! Open the window!" The Bird yelled over then crowd. I slowly stumbled over to the window and opened it, and the bird flew in and perched itself on my left shoulder which was now covered in a blue cloak. "Thank you, your Highness. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Isadora: your royal advisor. It's a pleasure to meet you, and before you say anything, note that no one else can hear me. So I would wait until we have some time to be alone okay?" Her voice, despite how young it sounded, had a confidence behind it that isn't found in many people, most would have seen it as commanding and arrogant but for some reason it brought me comfort...it was just felt so familiar.<br>Soon the crowds dispatched, leaving Isadora and myself alone. I took my seat again and reopened my lunch. My mother had packed me some fried fish from last night and I was starving. I was about to grab a bite when Isadora started to peck at my head.  
>"Ow! Isadora what's wrong?" I asked her, rubbing the side of my head. Isadora began to hop around nervously.<br>"Um...your Highness, sir, I'm...well it's nothing but...? I'm starv-umph!" I put a piece of fish inside Isadora's mouth, effectively cutting her off.  
>"Look Isadora, don't worry if you want something of mine don't be afraid to ask. I may be the Grand Helmaroc King but that doesn't mean we can't be friends okay?" I said. She hopped off my shoulder and set the piece of fish down on my paper plate.<br>"The last GHK couldn't care less about me, let alone want to be my friend...thank you." Her voice was shaky as if she was on the verge of tears. I flicked her beak and smiled.  
>"Come on Isadora, don't go soft on me, one of us has to be tough; and that sure as hell ain't going to be I suck at being a tough guy." I ran my finger across the top of her head and she laughed.<br>"Thank you, your Majesty."  
>We ate together in relative silence until the bell rang and I had to go to class, when I got up from my seat Isadora started pecking away at my head once again.<br>"Ow! What is it now?" I asked, again rubbing the sore spot on my head. "You know there are much better ways of getting my attention then pecking away at the same spot over and over." She giggled softly.  
>"Sorry about that your Highness but I wanted to ask you if I could accompany you to your studies? I give you my word that I won't cause you any trouble so please?" She was hopping around saying "please" over and over, I couldn't help but laugh, for a royal advisor to the Grand Helmaroc King, she was pretty childish.<br>"Okay okay Isadora, you can come; but remember, no trouble." I ran my finger over her head and she chirped happily.  
>"No trouble, I promise your Highness. Now onward! To class!"<p>

With that we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures of the Trinity

Miracles and Luck. The Difference? You Never Know When Your Luck Will Change.

This is an alternate path I wanted to take with Nobel. This isn't tied with the other story, it's just an idea I got while I was writing. I was just wondering what it would be like to have him stay in the great sea awhile. In this story he goes by the name Babel. I thought it was better they using Lebon (it's Nobel spelled Backwards! LOL XD) Okay sorry for that anyway he's a little side story while I work on the actual third chapter and if you like it. Review and maybe I'll make it into it's own story.

Lucky and I, we're not good friends and I don't know if we ever will be. I'm just not lucky, it's life, sometimes you win sometimes you lose. I just happened to lose alittle more that's all. I'm a Rito, born to the brother of the chieftain, who had married a Hylian, a forbidden marriage that led to the exemption of myself from the coming of age ceremony. That's right, a Rito without wings; and let me tell you, life hasn't been easy without them, I'm still expected to contribute to the tribe (get a job, find a wife, and have kids blah blah blah). So let me break this down, I have no wings, and my tribe is a flying race of postman who live on dragon roost island and fly everywhere to deliver mail to the other islands, and there are no boats on dragon roost. Leaving me where you ask? Behind the counter, organizing mountains of mail as my childhood friends spent their days flying through the skies, being free. Now you have to admit that has got to hurt, and to add insult to this injury, no girls wanted to come near me because, when my parents were married, my father's wings were ripped off as a warning to others. Cock-blocking much?

For years this is how I've lived my life, and believe me some days it was unbearable, but I always knew I would make it through it, or at least that was what my father told me. He was pretty content with his life despite he no longer had a way to leave the island. My mother was just as content but she did miss her family back on outset, but I digress. Well as you can guess, seeing as I had nothing to do during my spare time after work (most recreation was flight based,) I had decided to try and learn hylian, in order to converse with the Great Dragon God, Valoo...

...hey don't give me that look, it wasn't so I could beg him for a scale...

...Everyone else was out delivering mail, who else was I going to talk to?

Anyway learning hylian had turned out to be the greatest thing I had ever done; for not only had I gained a friend in Valoo, but it also allowed me to talk to the other gods scattered about the great sea as well. It was nice to have company, plus who else can say they have friends who are gods? Winning? I think so. However other than conversation, I didn't think there was another use for Hylian, that was until that faithful day.

I had just finished my postal duties when my cousin, Meledi was snatched up by a flock of cargoraks, I'm not going to say she didn't deserve it, she WAS throwing rocks at their nesting grounds with her brother...but that's not the point. The point is the Cargoraks got pissed and snatched her up, she was still very young and still has not reached the age that she could get her wings so there she was about to be thrown off the cliff, her brother was too afraid (the guy was a pacifist, he ran away from a fight any time he could, that and a Cargorak broke his arm when he was a kid) to try and save her; so the Cargoraks had their way, and dropped her. What did you expect that I'd run in and save her? I wasn't even there so don't give me that "you're such a coward" bullshit. I was at the wind god's shrine talking with Cyclos when this was happening, and as luck would have it, I saw her falling. Now I can't fly but Cyclos, being the kind god that he is (sarcasm alert), used his cyclone to send me flying into the air to grab her, which I did; however, whether on purpose on by accident, he over did the strength cyclone and sent us flying all the way up the Valoo's roost. This is where the hylian comes in, I screamed to Valoo to catch us and he did. Not the most action packed day ever but hey it could've been worse. When the guards saw us coming from the roost I was held at spear point because I was forbidden to enter Valoo's roost. They thought I had kidnapped my own cousin to get in. That's cold don't you think?  
>I was thrown in jail (right under Valoo, isn't that funny? I know I'm going to jail but they are sending me back UP when I was coming DOWN because I was UP there, doesn't that defeat the bloody purpose? I mean really.) So for a whole month there I stayed. I was laughed at by my former friends, I was shunned by my former co-workers, and my parents we not even allowed to visit me. There was one person who didn't forget about me. (like I said my parents, like myself aren't allowed near Valoo either, so I never heard from them. I wasn't allowed to receive letters from my parents and well the gods aren't people they're gods you know...) Meledi would come and visit me every day. At first she was very shy about coming to visit, she would stay only a couple minutes at first and say she only came as a way to say thanks for helping her (and she would always add that she wasn't in any danger,) but after a while she started to open up to me. She started to bring me food that she made herself and she stayed as long as the guards would let her. Little by little, she changed from that rebellious little girl into a proper young lady but I never quite understood why. I mean we're family, it's a given that I would've saved her, still I was thankful for the treatment.<p>

However, her kindness was not able to quell the anger, forming in Valoo's heart. His friend being imprisoned for saving a family member did not fly with Valoo. Soon he started to lash out at the guards, nothing much at first just small gust of wind to push them on their asses. He wasn't the only one who was angry though, Cyclos was also growing impatient with the Rito; his cyclones grew closer to the island and became more violent with each passing day. At the end of the month, the trial was finished, the jury had reach a verdict.

I was sentenced to life imprisonment (it was almost an execution so I was glad I got to keep my life.) this broke my parents heart and as well as Meledi's; As for Valoo and Cyclos this was the final straw. They plotted my escape, something I did not want a part in. (I was already in enough trouble you know?)

A year later...

Meledi had come to visit as always, She had just received her scale 5 months ago and she came with news. My parents had left Dragon Roost and returned to my mother's island. I was happier than I had been in years. My parents were finally free of this hell, something I would never get to experience first hand. Her visit was short this time, she left the food and walked out. I ate in silence and couldn't help but let my mind wander. Meledi's visits were getting shorter but at the same time more emotional, Cyclos had been gone for two weeks and for the duration of his absence Valoo was silent. What was going on?

A week later...

Cyclos reappeared during one of Meledi's visits. He had Meledi leave and then he stired up a cyclone around Valoo, using the sheer force of the cyclone to collect a bunch of scales and then used the same cyclone to break the cell bars, and to whisk me away to windfall. Now I know what you're thinking "why did cyclos get all those scales for?" Well Rito are only giving one scale for a reason, and that reason is that more than 1 scale and our wings and bodies change dramatically. I heard that there was only case where a Rito had received 2 scales, he delivers mail around the ocean king's domain. Now I didn't just get two scales, I had gotten hundreds of scales. (how Valoo had so many excess scales I don't wanna know) So when my feet touched ground I looked nothing like a Rito. My beak was gone and large wings had sprouted not only on my shoulders but also on my back. My face and skin where covered in the garnet scales almost like an armor, I looked like a miniature Valoo. Soon after I had touched ground Cyclos appeared. He said only one thing to me.  
>"Here! Get whatever you need and run away from the great sea! As far as your wings will take you!" He handed me a giant wallet that was filled to the brim (I never found out where he got it.) and disappeared. I didn't need to be told twice. They had ripped my father's wings off just for marrying my mom, I didn't want to find out what they would do to me. I bought a spoils bag from a merchant ship and some bread and water from the coffee shop and took flight.<br>I flew south, bound for outset. I wanted to see my parents one last time before I left the great sea. Cyclos enveloped me in the most violent cyclone he could muster. For a week I flew, never stopping once, I was starving, thirsty, and my wings ached; finally, I reached outset. I ate my bread and drank my water and fell asleep in the lookout tower. My first night as a free man and I have to say it felt great.

The sun was shining down on me when I woke up. I shook my head to wake myself up when I felt someone poke me with a piece of wood. First thought that came to me was that I was being pushed by one of the Rito soldiers, no doubt sent to bring me back or more likely, kill me. I jumped to my feet with my fists up and ready when my eyes met those of a young girl and her mother.  
>"What kind of bird are you?" the young girl asked. I couldn't help but laugh, I was covered in scales and she still thought I was a bird. I bent down on one knee and smiled through the visor of my scarlet armor.<p>

"To be honest I don't think I count as a bird anymore." I told the little girl. I got up to my feet once again and looked to the mother, in her hand was a postcard. I tilted my head in order to hide my expression of pure despair from her. I thought I was done for.

"My sister sent me a letter telling me that Adam (my father) and her were coming home and that her son was going to be broken out of prison by the gods. I didn't believe her but to see you in front of me, after not laying eyes on you since birth, is nothing short of the divine work of the gods. Babel it's good to have you home..." Her voice was shaky, she let go of her daughter's hand and slowly approached me. Her expression was nothing short of "it's as if she saw a ghost!" Without warning she lunged for me, holding me close to her for dear life. Tears rolled down her face as she convulsed with each sob. I returned her hug and wiped her tears. "I-I-I know you don't remember me...but...I'm y-y-y-your aunt Alexandria. We've all missed you so much Babel! Welcome home!" I held her tight as tears threatened to spill from my own eyes. It has been so long since someone had shown such compassion towards me. I heard clack of feet against the pier leading to the lookout. I parted from my auntie Alex and walked over to railing to get a better look of the pier and what I saw brought tears my eyes. My parents and the rest of the inhabitants of the island were before the pier and they were chanting the words "welcome home!"

Maybe for once luck was on my side.

I don't know the idea came to me and my original draft of the second part of the story got lost. (my computer crashed) I needed to do something to get back into writing and this was it. say if you like it or not I might make it into it's own story.

If you find a gramatical error please tell me and also please review because I want to know if I can improve you know? Just kidding, I just want to know if you guys like it or not.


End file.
